


Iridescent

by SangriaKisses



Series: Prism [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, SaiIno - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 18:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21040523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SangriaKisses/pseuds/SangriaKisses
Summary: Life for Sai had always been painted in black and white until one beautiful Kunoichi shattered it into an array of color and light.*Iridescent, a word that describes anything giving off a luminous, rainbow sheen or that changes color in the light.





	Iridescent

**Author's Note:**

> And my final work for "Prism" a quick fluffy story about our Mind Reader and Artist.

Sai had always lived his life in black and white. It helped him to survive life in the Foundation and Anbu. He carried out missions without question seeing directives as unquestionable and results as finite. Life had become quite colorless after losing his brother and he believed himself to be fated to a dull, painful life. The one person that he cared about was gone and he had taken colors with him.

Being with team 7 had reintroduced him to colors like orange and pink but the inky black that he protected himself in wouldn’t allow those hues to pierce through. He’d resigned himself to live as an artist that painted in neutral colors and saw the world as such. That was, until she came along, and carried him out of that dark, colorless place.

Ino, his beautiful Love came into his life in a burst of color dispersing the darkness and bringing into his life a spectrum of light. He feared that his darkness would consume her gorgeous light. To his joy and relief, she remained there like a beacon, guiding him, drawing him into her glorious glow. He wanted so much to play in that sunlight, to sink into her world of beauty and radiance. Shades of gold and sky blue enhancing and brightening the universe. 

“Oh, no...it’s terrible.” Ino pouted turning towards Sai with a sad look. He just chuckled and kissed her forehead softly. His sweet Light was good at everything she tried or she worked hard at it. She had become interested in learning to paint but had done so with mixed results. They would often paint in different settings today he recommended that they paint at the flower shop.

“It looks fine…”

She just frowned in response. “You’re still so bad at lying darling. How you carried out all those covert missions I’ll never understand.”

Sai just laughed to himself. Where she lacked in skill she made up for in effort and color. What was supposed to be a bouquet of peonies looked more like a mess of lines and colors. Although she may hate it, he loved it because of how bright and free it looked. It was so unlike the strict rules he placed on himself while he painted, there was more passion and energy in something that looked so chaotic, a contrast to his strict, perfect recreations.

He kissed her cheek in apology. He always encouraged her and claimed that her art was perfect. She refused to believe it claiming that his feelings for her were clouding his ability to judge her work accurately. He tried to assure her that they were masterpieces and wanted to hang them up in their home, proudly displayed. She would protest embarrassed and take them down when he wasn’t home. He would then take her discarded work and hang them up in a small studio he’d rented to work in from time to time. He relished in the familiar routine. While in his studio he loved being surrounded by creations from his Love. They would inspire and motivate him to paint and to create more.

He didn’t like that she would become disheartened when her work didn’t turn out just the way that she wanted. It was alright though because when this happened he got to help her.

“You’re wrong, but we can fix it if you’d like.” He assured her. He sat behind her wrapping an arm around her waist while taking her hand that held the brush in his. She leaned into his chest, her eyes shutting close as she found a comfortable place to rest her head against his neck.

“My Love, are you going to help me?” He teased her making quick brush strokes her hand safely wrapped in his.

“I am helping by letting you fix it.” She replied returning to her comfortable spot. She felt him laugh then kiss her forehead.

“I love you, pretty girl.”

“I love you too Sai.” He felt her breath against his neck causing him to shiver. Those precious words always made his heartbeat race.

She opened her eyes to look at the progress intermittently. She always became entranced when she watched him work, admiring the focus and dedication in his eyes. The art he created was incredible and reminded her each time just how talented he was.

“Sai it’s so beautiful.”

He just shrugged. He could have done anything and she would have still complimented it as though it was a timeless masterpiece. “I did very little to it my Light, just added some structure. The colors you mixed were so vibrant and enhanced the meaning of the flower.”

“A happy life, happy marriage, good health, and prosperity.” They were the flowers that covered their wedding site. He looked down at her softly. His hand gently tracing the side of her face.

“These are all things that I never imagined could be mine until you chose to love me.”

Ino squeezed his hand in hers. Her heart always broke for him when she saw those shadows cloud his eyes. He told her a little bit about his past before Team 7 but claimed that he didn’t want her to be affected by his darkness. She tried to assure him that she could handle the dark recesses of his mind and heart. It seems that her family lineage and abilities ensured that she’d be able to handle the scars and tragedies he kept in his mind. How she wished that she could walk through there and remove all the nightmares and thoughts that haunted him.

Their relationship may have seemed like a surprise to some but it made sense to them. He helped balance and calm her. She was able to move through life slower with a little more thought. She helped him keep the fear and traumas away through her love. She exposed him to an array of emotions and feelings that he’d been taught to suppress his whole life. She always thought that she wanted someone who would worship the ground she walked on. Her father taught her from a young age that she only deserved the best. In Sai though, she didn’t find someone that would blindly follow her, rather she found someone that would walk next to and love her through the challenges and surprises of life. 

She kissed him softly as he held her securely against his chest. His heart always fluttered when she kissed him so sweetly. Before her, he rarely experienced such gentle touches.

Of all the colors that she brought into his life the one that he adored the most was the rosy hue that painted her cheeks. “Thank you for bringing color back into my life.”

**Author's Note:**

> So completes my InoShikaCho series. I knocked this series out quick, lots of feels to work through from finishing the series. Hopefully, I'll be back for more soon. It's weird coming into a fandom so late but I've fallen in love with these characters. Thank you again for reading! 
> 
> *Till the next one!


End file.
